grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Barnes
|gender = Male |type = Human |relationships = Dan, friend Sarah Mahario, former partner |status = Living |season3 = X }} Jake Barnes is a former partner of Sarah Mahario and was a friend of Dan. He appeared in . Appearances On the bank of the , Jake, Dan, Sarah Mahario, and Anna Mahario sat around a small fire and sang. Sarah kissed Jake and said she was going to get more beer. Sarah went through some trees, where she came across her deaf sister, Elly, watching them. Elly and Sarah had a conversation in sign language where Elly told Sarah, "Anyone but him Jake," because she loved him even though Jake didn't even know she existed. Sarah returned to Jake after Elly left, and he commented that she didn't get any beer. She told him she changed her mind and headed to the water as she took off her top. Jake followed her, and as soon as he was in the water, Elly quickly ran out from the trees, grabbed Jake's phone, and ran back to the trees. She looked at the pictures on Jake's phone while Jake and Sarah had quick sex in the river. Nearby, Dan and Anna were making out in the water when something grabbed Dan's leg and pulled him underwater. Anna told Sarah and Jake to get out of the water, and Jake asked what was going on. Jake swam towards Dan to help him, but he was also pulled underwater, and his legs were cut by sharp fingernails. Jake's body was then floating face down in the water when Elly grabbed him and pulled him to the shore. Elly, now with glowing eyes, gills on both sides of her neck, and blue webbed hands, did chest compressions on Jake until he finally awoke, choking up water. Jake tried to catch his breath and looked over at Elly with blurry vision. Elly smiled at him, woged back to her human form, and ran off. Jake laid on his back a few more seconds to catch his breath and quickly got to his feet, looking at the river and yelling for Dan. Nick and Hank went to Jake's apartment to talk to him after Dan's body was found because Jake had filed a missing persons report. Jake asked Nick and Hank if Dan made it out, and they let him know that his body was recently found. Jake told them that Dan was pulled underwater, but he didn't know who or what pulled him under. Nick asked him to give him all the details he could about what happened at the river. Jake said that he and Dan went fishing, and eventually, Anna and Sarah showed up. Jake admitted that he and Sarah had sex in the river, and soon after, he heard Dan yelling and Anna telling them to get out of the water. He said he tried to swim to Dan, but then he was pulled underwater too, and that is the last thing he remembered. Hank asked him how he got out of the water, and Jake said he thought a girl helped him, but he wasn't positive she was even real because he was still trying to breathe, but he knew it wasn't Sarah or Anna. Hank asked Jake about the scratches on his leg, and Jake said it was from what pulled him under. Hank then asked Jake to show him and Nick where they were at the river. Once at the river, Jake showed them the spot. Hank asked what happened to the girls, and Jake said he didn't know. At first, he thought they got pulled under too, but their clothes were gone. Nick suddenly heard branches breaking and something moving in the bushes behind them. He started walking towards the bushes, and he saw Elly run off. He chased after her, but Elly got in the water before he could catch her. Jake ran up and said he thought that was the girl who had saved him. Hank got a call from Wu, who told him he ran the number from Jake's missing phone, and the GPS said the phone was at a marina not very far up the river from where Jake went swimming. Nick and Hank picked Jake up on their way in case he could identify who took his phone. At the marina, Nick, Hank, Wu, and another officer used a tablet to track the GPS signal while Jake used binoculars by the cop cars to see if he could recognize anyone. Eventually, Jake saw Sarah and Anna walking. He ran up to try to talk to them, but they kept walking and tried to act like they didn't recognize him. They all walked up to where Abel Mahario was being questioned, and Jake said they were the girls he was talking about. Jake recognized Elly's picture, and when Sarah and Anna wouldn't answer any of Nick and Hank's questions, Wu walked them to the cop cars to take them to the precinct. Jake returned to his apartment to find items in his living room knocked over and the window open. He closed the window, and when he turned around, Elly was standing there smiling. He recognized her as the one who saved him, and she told him her name. When he asked what she was doing at his apartment, she let him know she is deaf, but she could lipread. He told her the police were looking for her, but she wasn't sure what he was saying. She grabbed his arm and got him to follow her out the door. They went to the pool, and she dove in and showed off her swimming speed, surprising Jake. She was woged as she surfaced, and Jake smiled because she was what he saw and was actually real. Suddenly, Dominic came up from behind and hit Jake in the back of the head, knocking him out, while Jesse grabbed Elly out of the pool as she was screaming. When Jake woke up, he called Nick and told them that Dominic and Jesse attacked him and took Elly. After Elly was saved, Jake identified Dominic in a police lineup and spoke to Nick and Hank about Elly. He said he didn't think she was human, but he knew that sounded crazy. He told them she wasn't normal, and Nick replied, "Nobody is Jake. It's Portland." Images 304-promo2.jpg 304-promo3.jpg 304-promo5.jpg 304-promo6.jpg 304-Naiad attack.gif Trivia *A short form of the name Jacob, one of the origins of Jake is the Hebrew word for "heel" (עֲקֵב, aqeb). In the , Jacob was born holding his twin brother heel,Jacob and Esau and the name Jacob is further explained to mean "grasper" or "holder of the heel," apropos to how Jesse grabbed Jake's heel and ankle in an attempt to drown him. References